Incomplete Love Triangle
by SassyKitten
Summary: Victor loves Ally,Maddie loves Victor,and Ally's still not over Larry,but what happens when Ally gets a valentine she didn't expect
1. The One You Don't Want

It was 5 in the morning when the sinfully cheerful ringing of the alarm clock woke Ally up. She pushed the thin blonde bags out of her eyes and stumbled to the coffee maker in the kitchen that seemed to be in Fiji to her. With one eye open, she stepped onto the cool wood and bumped into something that felt like a marble statue. She jolted awake. "Victor what are you doing here?" She cried in surprise. Victor just gave her a charming smile. "I thought you'd like some fresh coffee" "I have coffee already-" "Yeah I know I smelled it, is this a lot better then the crap you've been drinking. Y'know I hope you didn't let Maddie near that" He said pointing a long, lean finger towards the black machine that was dripping thick muddy looking coffee into a clear glass bowl. Ally imagined herself snarling and snapping of Victor's head, but instead of her ever-so-delightful-vision, she politely took the hot blue mug from his hand with a bittersweet smile. "You're not going to fire me  
again are you?" He asked with a smug smile. Ally narrowed her eyes at him and padded off into the living room to watch the early morning news. Victor rolled his eyes and walked up stairs. "Um, what's are you doing?" She said him, not even turning around. "Waking up Maddie" "Why she doesn't get up for another hour?" Victor stopped walking and rested his hands of the railing. "Oh I know, but she wanted to help me cook" He flashed her a toothy grin and walked to Maddie's room. He opened the door and saw the covers were pulled over something that looked like one of Maddie's many teddy bears. "Com'on Maddie" Victor said pulling the sheet away, "You're going to have to do better then that" He said looking under the bed. "After all, I was the master of hiding when it came to school." He walked past the closet, when his feet were out of view, Maddie relaxed in the darkness she shared with some of her stuffed rabbits and clothes. Suddenly the door flung open and Victor stood there  
with a grin on his face. "Oh yeah, you gotta do much better then that" Maddie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Now come on," He said picking her up. "We gotta get downstairs before you're mom finds out and has a fuzzy bunny bonfire" Maddie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her downstairs. 


	2. Not So Bad

It was the day before Valentines Day when Ally began to realize how much she missed Larry, she was still so in love with him and she thought that if she said it to someone she would feel better, but who could she tell. Richard? He thinks more with his dick. Jenny? She wouldn't understand. Definitely not Elaine or Ling. Nell was out of town and she could never get a hold of John anymore. She sat in her upstairs office staring out the window when suddenly the only person she could tell flashed through her mind. Hating herself, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" Someone on the other end asked. Ally closed her eyes and said. "Victor, it's Ally. I um, need to talk to you, can you maybe meet me for lunch this afternoon?" There was a pause on the other end of the line that seemed to drag on for eternity. "Sure, Ally, I guess I can make it" Ally breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Victor. I'll see you at Anago, do you know where that is?" "Sure. Bye Ally" Ally hung up and rested her head on the desk. "Ally?" Someone asked. She looked up and saw Richard standing there. "Yeah Richard, can I help you?" He stood there nervously shuffling from foot to foot. "Yeah" He said looking around her office. A minute of silence passed before Ally said. "Richard what do you need?" "Well, there was a girl I met at the bar last night.." "Oh man" "Now Ally wait. I think I'm in love with her" Ally's head shot up and she gave him an odd look. "Can, we talk about this later Richard, I'm meeting someone for lunch." "Victor, yeah, I tapped into your line" Ally glared at him. "Fine, push away my feelings and concerns for him" Ally walked by and rested a hand on his shoulder "We'll talk" she told him and picked up her car keys and left.  
  
She met Victor a few minutes later. He was sitting outside at a green iron café table wearing a scared brown leather jacket and ancient jeans. She found a parking place and got out of the black Jeep Wrangler. "Hello Victor" She said. He looked up at her with his huge blue eyes. "Hey Ally, He said getting up so he could pull a chair out for her, causing a few teenage girls to sigh. "Thanks" Ally said softly trying not to look directly into his eyes. "What's on your mind?" He asked. "I know you don't know a lot about it, but I was just thinking about how much I missed this guy I once knew" Victor nodded. "Larry Paul" Ally looked up at him startled. "Y-you knew about Larry?" Victor smiled easily. "I have my sources" Ally cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, since it's almost the V-Day thing, I really miss him. I know I said that Maddie is the only one in my life now, but she can't fill that, space that Larry or Billy could" Victor nodded slowly. The plump waiter waddled up and said. "What can I get you to drink?" "Um, just an ice water thanks" Ally said. Victor waived the waiter away and rested his elbows on the table. "So because it's Valentine's Day, you want a man?" Ally shrugged, she hadn't really heard it being up like that before. "Yeah I guess I do" Victor nodded. "Yeah I sometimes fell like that too, but what'cha gonna do?" Ally cocked her head to the side. "Why don't you have someone?" Victor shrugged. "I dunno, I don't look good" Ally snorted and gave the waiter a sweet look when he brought the water. "Well anyway," She said after taking a sip. "I think I'm doomed to be alone all my life" Victor smiled. "And here you are with me" He said. Ally returned his smile. "Yeah". 


	3. Why You Hate The Ones You Love

Victor took her hand and held it in his hand for a moment. "You really don't think you look good?" Ally asked with an amused look in her eyes. "Oh no. Old. Unhappy and fat" Ally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say," She said with a snicker. "Oh. I gotta get back to work. Richard has some physiological love life problems he's forced upon me to take care of" Victor laughed and hugged her goodbye. "Alright Ally, take care. I promised Maddie that I would cook her lasagna, so I'll see you back at the house later tonight" Ally nodded and savored the feeling of his warm arms. "I'll see you Victor" He pressed his warm lips to her temple and gave her one last smile before he left. Ally watched him walk away and wanted to jump on him, but she imagined what a scene it would make, plus she needed all the energy she could spare for Richard's little problem.  
  
Ally sighed and slammed to door to the house shut. Maddie came down the stairs with a mouth full of cookies. "Hey Ally," She mumbled around the food. "He's here isn't he?" "Victor? Yeah" Maddie gave her an expecting look. "You like him!" Maddie cried jumping up and down. "Maddie" Ally said grabbing Maddie in her arms and trying to hush her. "Victor! Victor!" Maddie screamed happily. Victor appeared at the top of the stairs with a raised eyebrow. "Wow, just like the discovery channel". Ally dropped Maddie with a thud and said. "She's a neurotic poodle" Victor grinned. "Like mother like daughter" Ally glared at him. "How'd the problem with Richard go?" Ally ignored him and turned around and walked into her bedroom and got ready to take a shower.  
  
The next morning, Victor was gone. His usual clutter was still on the dinning room table, but he was gone. "Victor?" She called out. No response. "Hmm odd" She said running her fingers through her blonde hair. "Hey Ally, where's Victor?" Maddie asked as she walked down the stairs with a wad of gum in her mouth. "I don't know, but you throw half of the gum away before you choke on it" Maddie rolled her eyes and blew a large pink bubble. "Hmm" Maddie said and rolled the gum with her tongue. "Well, looks like I'm driving you to school today. Are you ready?" Maddie nodded and Ally eyed her daughter's clothes. "You can't wear that to school" Ally said, pointing to the black leather pants and red lip tank. "Why not?" "Because I said so that's why, now get upstairs and change" Ally said, gently smacking Maddie's butt as she went upstairs.  
  
After Ally dropped Maddie off at school, she went to the house and decided to call in sick from work for a while. She dropped on the couch and was about to sleep before the doorbell rang. Ally padded over to the door and opened it. To her confusion, there was a wicker basket with a black lab inside it with a huge red bow around its neck. There was a card in the basket and Ally read it. "Maddie, this is my Valentine's Day present for you, I hope you enjoy it, I'll deal with your mom later. Love Victor. Ps, it's a 'he' so don't go naming it Puffy." At that Ally laughed and picked up the squirming puppy. "Well, you are wretchedly adorable" Ally said as it began to lick her face affectionately. "All right you," She said bringing the basket inside, you're going to have to stay in the laundry room till Maddie gets home. On second thought," She added to herself. "Lemme take out the clean clothes first"  
  
With the puppy safely in the laundry room with a bowl of water and a plate of leftovers from Maddie's lunches, Ally was watching the news with a cup of tea in her hands. Again the doorbell rang and Ally thought it was something from Victor again. Without looking, Ally opened the door and aimed her eyes to the ground. Only to see a pair of Italian shoes, the shoes lead to socks, the socks lead to pants, the pants lead to a jacket, then the jacket lead to something she had loved and dreaded for a long time. "I told you I'd be back" Larry said, handing Ally a red rose. Ally stupidly blinked and Larry for a minute to make sure it wasn't a dream, then took a step backwards, and fainted. Larry quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the floor and mumbled to himself. "Nice to see you too sweetheart" 


	4. Face to Face

Ch5-Competion  
  
About 10 minutes later Ally sat up and still saw Larry there. She rubbed her hand over her face and sighed. "You're here" Larry nodded and gathered her in her arms. "Please, don't touch me" She said and pulled her knees to her chest. "I thought you'd be happy to see me again Ally" Ally looked pained and said. "I am Larry, but couldn't have called?" Larry's eyes flashed. "How would you expect me to do that? I just found out that you bought a totally neglected house and.." He readjusted his tone and continued softly. "I didn't know if you changed your number, or moved or whatever. I really had no way to contact you" Ally sighed. "Yeah" She said softly.  
  
The phone rang and Ally gave Larry an apologetic look. "Hello?" She asked. Ms.McBeal? This is Ms. Black. I have Madelyn in my office, she was in a fight with a girl during lunch, I'm afraid we are going to have to suspend her. " Ally sighed and said. "Alright, I'll be right there" Ally loudly hung up the phone. "I have to go" She said and made a move for the door. "What? Why?" "Certain things need to be taken care of" "Well I'm coming with you then" Ally looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged. "Fine come on".  
  
It just occurred to Ally (being the bright little thing that she is) that Larry had no idea about Maddie. She stole a sideways glance at Larry and sighed. She had missed him so much, now he was back and she had no idea what to do with him. "Why are we here?" He asked her slowly. Ally bit her lip and got out of the car before she had to answer him.  
  
Ms. Black soon appeared outside, holding Maddie by the arm who looked miserable and had a bruise the size of a peach on her cheek. "Come on young lady, we're going home now" Ally said sternly, grabbing Maddie a little too hard on the arm where she had a hidden cut.  
  
Larry was watching this scene from the car and slowly, some puzzle pieces fell into place. 'She's married' He thought to himself bitterly. Ally slammed the car down shut, and Maddie did the same thing. "Ally who's he?" Asked Maddie, just noticing Larry for the first time. "Not now Maddie" Ally shoved the car into gear and drove home.  
  
When they got to the house Ally turned to Maddie and said "Get to your room, I'll be up later" Maddie rolled her eyes but did as she was told, she didn't want to make Ally any angrier, but she wanted to find out who the man downstairs was too.  
  
Ally glanced at Larry before she headed into the kitchen. "Want coffee?" She asked. "No" Ally didn't notice his tone had changed and said. "Well I do" She flipped on the coffee maker and went to meet Larry in the living room.  
  
"Cute kid" Larry said, his eyes were a bit too intense for Ally's liking. "Yeah, adorable" Ally said shooting a look to Maddie who was trying to listen to the conversation between the railings.  
  
"So is she your daughter?" Larry asked. Ally ran her fingers through her light shaggy hair and said. "Yeah, she is" "How old is she?" Ally sipped the cooling coffee and said "10" Because her eyes were directed to the coffee, she missed the flash in his eyes. "Are you married?" He asked. Before she could answer, Victor came bursting through the front door with an armful of blooming red roses. "Ally!" He called out. "I guess that answers my question" Larry mumbled, but Ally didn't hear him. Victor handed her the roses and kissed her friendly on the mouth, but Larry didn't see it like that. "What's with the roses?" Victor just grinned. "Is Maddie home from school yet?" He asked. "Yes, she will be for a while, she's been suspended" Victor's smile slowly disappeared "Why?" "She got in a fight at school" Victor looked up the stairs and asked. "Want me to talk to her?" Ally smiled gratefully. "Would you?" "Sure" He kissed her cheek before heading up the stairs. 


	5. Couldn't Think Of A Title,Sorry

Ch9-Could't Think Of A Title, Sorry  
  
Victor knocked on the door and heart Maddie mumble. "Abandon all hope ye who enter here" Victor laughed and opened the door. "Hey Mads" Maddie looked up and him and smiled a little. "Hey!" She sat up on her bed and he sat next to her.  
  
"You're mom told me what happened this morning" Maddie's smile fell and she said. "Oh" "Why'd you get in a fight with that girl?" Maddie sniffed "She started it" Maddie said defensively. "I don't care who started it, I want to know why" Maddie slung her legs over the edge of her bed and said. "She was making fun of me cause I don't have a dad" Victor's mouth dropped open as Maddie continued. "She called me a daughter of a whore"  
  
"Who did?" Maddie shrugged. "Her name was Nicole Black" Victor hugged Maddie and said. "Don't worry about it Maddie, People like that, they don't matter" Maddie just shrugged she slim shoulders. "Well, are you going to marry Ally?"  
  
Victor opened his mouth to say something. "Maddie, you can't just ask me that" Maddie examined his strong face. "Why not?" Victor began to fidget, "Well because it's complicated" Victor picked up a baseball and began to toss it, not knowing what else to do with his hands. "If you don't want to because of me that's fine" She said and looked out the window. "No!" Victor said and came to her side. "You're great Maddie, it's just that people can't just get married like that, it takes a long time" Maddie sighed and said. "Well you've been here for a month, is that long enough?"  
  
Victor laughed and ruffled Maddie's blonde hair.  
  
Downstairs Larry was regarding Ally with a cold detachment. "So how long have you been married?" He asked her. Ally jolted and looked at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Larry sneered. "You know married? As to Vincent or whatever his name is" "Victor" "Yeah whatever" Ally almost laughed, but could tell Larry was serious with her. "Um, Victor and I aren't married" When Larry just stared at her she, said. "He's the plumber," Larry laughed coldly. "That's a good one" Ally just glared at him.  
  
Victor came down the stairs but saw that Larry and Ally were about to snap each others heads off so he said. "Ally, we need to talk later. I'm going to take Maddie's puppy upstairs to her if that's alright" Ally turned to him and smiled. "Sure Victor, I'll come with you" She turned back to Larry and directed his eyes to the door with hers. 


	6. Arwyn's Note

Hey everyone, this is Arwyn. I'm glad you are enjoying my story, but, sadly, I will not be able to finish writing it because I have to go in for hospitalization, I have leukemia.  
  
But, I want the story to continue, so, if you have ideas for the story, please email them to me and I will post them for you.  
  
I might be out of the hospital in a month or two, but you can still send them to my email, StarPrincess197@aol.com, I'm really looking forward to what ya'll can come up with!  
  
Love,  
  
Arwyn Wood 


	7. Problems Arise

Ch10-Problems Arise  
  
Ally sat on the corner of Maddie's bed as she petted the puppy that Maddie had decided to name Justice. "So who was that?" Asked Victor. Ally closed her eyes and turned to him slowly. "Please don't do that" Victor raised an eyebrow. "Do what?" "Ask me questions" "Why?" "No! That was a question!" Maddie gave her mom a worried look. Victor gently took Ally's arm. "Ally, you're losing your mind" Ally nodded slowly. "Yeah I know" He grabbed her arms softly and looked into her eyes. "Tell you what, I'll take you and Maddie out to dinner tonight, how about it?" Ally smiled and gratefully accepted his lips in a soft kiss. He brushed her blonde hair off her forehead and kissed it. There was a brisk knock on the door and Victor went to answer it. He opened the door with a lazy, yet amazingly appealing lopsided grin on his totally kissable lips. "Hello" cooed a completely innocent looking woman with shoulder length black hair and huge brown eyes. "Hi" Victor said taking a step back. "Is Ms. Allison McBeal here?" "Yes, who is asking for her?" The pretty woman gave him a wide grin. "Oh how rude of me, I'm young, but I'll learn my manners, I'm Liza Bump" Victor raised an eyebrow at this girls polished charm. "Hold on, I'll call for her" Liza grinned and waited like a puppy. "Yo Ally! Door!" Liza grinned. "Wow, you're so manly" Victor offered her a half smile before Ally came down the door. "You" Ally said dully. "Me" They looked like two squared off dogs, so Victor made his quick escape. "I'm going to check on Maddie and Justice" Ally winked at him playfully when he kissed her once again on the mouth.  
  
  
  
Ally and Liza sat at the glossy coffee table sipping coffee. "Why are you here Liza?" Liza looked more uncomfortable. "Look Ally I know this is uncomfortable and I don't like it anymore then you do, but I desperately need your help" Ally raised any eyebrow. "What's the matter?" "It's the money, and Richard," She paused and sighed. "Richie spends far more then he could ever earn, and I don't mean that he's lazy because he's not at all he works all day long, it's just- he's not practical, money simply slips through his fingers it's ridiculous." She finished with a slight fond smile. "I see, honestly Liza, I don't know if there's anything I can do to help you. I've known Richard for a long time, and as much as I love and respect him, there's nothing I can do to help the two of you, maybe you should have waited a little while longer to be married" Liza nodded slowly and rose from her seat. "Yeah" She said softly and left.  
  
  
  
Ally went upstairs and knocked on the door to Maddie's room. "Victor?" She asked. He looked up and smiled, but his smile slowly faded when he saw her grave expression. "What is it?" He asked when he met her in the hall and closed Maddie's door. "Victor" She said taking his hands, she needed some form of physical contact between them. "Baby you're scaring me, wanna go have some sex?" Ally hit him lightly but couldn't help but laugh a little. "No, that's the problem," She took and deep breath and took the plunge. "I'm going to have a baby, you're baby to be exact" Victor's eyes got as round and two huge dinner plates right before he fainted to the floor with a thud. 


	8. MrDad

Ch11-Mr.Dad  
  
When Victor got his head back, he saw Ally sitting on the bed they had shared many times since he had arrived. "How did we get here?" Ally looked a little sheepish before she said. "I dragged you". Victor sat up slowly and laughed at himself. "So you're pregnant huh?" Ally examined his face before she slowly nodded. "Yeah, I am" He took a shaky step. "And there's no doubt it's mine?" Ally shook her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You want the baby?" Ally was a little taken back by the question and jumped off the bed. "You're a great fool of a man if you think otherwise Victor Michael Morrison" She never called him by his full name. "Wait, how did you find out my middle name?" She sort of grinned at him. "Oh I have my sources too" Victor smiled and sat next to her to place a hand on her stomach. "I want us to have this baby Ally, under one condition" Ally gave him a rather worried look. "What?" Victor kissed her and said. "You have to marry me"  
  
Ally stared at him with wide eyes as he reached into his pack pocket and pulled out a glistening solitaire diamond ring. "Oh my god" Ally gasped. "Yeah, Maddie gave me this idea a little while ago. So, will you marry me?" "No" Victor paused for a moment, looking shocked and hurt. "Why in the world would I want to marry an egotistical, brooding, I-don't-give-a-fuck, sweet, loving, charming man like you?" Victor's smile broke out as he slipped the ring on Ally's finger and kissed her hardly.  
  
"Well, I hoped you would take my advice" Maddie said smugly. Victor smiled and ran his hands through her hair as she munched on a chocolate chip cookie the size of Victor's palm. "So, it's alright with you?" Ally asked drinking the glass of milk Victor forced upon her. "Duh. Does that mean Victor is gonna be my dad?" Victor smiled and kissed Ally's forehead. "Yeah," He said standing up and took Maddie's chin in his hand. "And as your father, I'm telling you to not talk with your mouth full kiddo" Maddie rolled her eyes and washed the cookie away with icy cold milk.  
  
It was late according to Maddie and Ally's biological clock and they went to sleep, Maddie, warm and comfy with Justice who had had a sudden growth spurt, and Ally was warm and definitely comfy with Victor's arms wrapped tightly around her. Everything in that moment seemed perfect. 


	9. Emergency

Hey everyone, this is Arwyn. Um, since I've been in and out of hospitals for a while now, it's been really hard to continue writing to this story. So if anyone wants to take it over, please write me an email if you're interested and I'd gladly post your chapters. Thanks a lot  
  
Love, Arwyn 


End file.
